rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Siege of Rellekka
The Siege of Rellekka was a battle between the Northern Seas Empire (led by Emperor Voron of House Rovin) and the Polemistic Fremennik Dominion (led by Jarl Domovoi Shield-Breaker). Although the events before and after the Siege have been considered controversial, this battle was the first and last of the Fremennik War of Independence between the Rovins and the Polemistis. It proved that the Polemistis were capable of defeating their opponents and ultimately led to the re-establishment of Fremennik lands. Pre-Conflict Events Before the Siege, Rellekka was undergoing a period of political instability. Jarl Nordulfr, who had assumed the Jarldom after the flight of the previous Chieftan, did little in his reign and was controversial with the Empire, which installed an Enforcer. Nordulfr would hand the settlement over to a group of his personal trust, who then handed it to another Fremennik clan. The Polemistis, at this time a movement of proud Fremennik, moved in and won the city in fair combat with the new Jarl. This bold move prompted the Northern Seas Empire to take a more aggressive stance. This aggression increased after the publishing of the'' Declaration of the Independent Self Determination of the Peoples of the Fremennik Heartland,'' which was a document that declared not only that Rellekka was now free territory under the new Polemistic Fremennik Dominion, but that Jatizso and Neitzinot were rightfully theirs as well. This became a contentious issue. In the short time that the Fremennik had to reinforce the city, they did a great deal of hard work strengthening Rellekka's borders and creating a sheltered harbour which would funnel the enemy navy into a certain position. Other defence works were created, although ultimately it would be the breakwaters which would be most important afterwards. The Siege. In the latter stages of the day, the Imperial Navy attacked. Although the lower sections of buildings were protected, they were hit nearer the top by the Navy's cannon bombardments. However, this remained ineffectual at their range. The Navy was forced to move closer. As they entered the harbour of Rellekka, through the gap in the breakwaters, heavy fire was levied against them by the Fremennik cannon emplacement in the marketplace, under Haakon's command. The Asgarnian sniper team, led by Edmund Aethius, placed themselves on the rooftoop of the longhall and sank multiple ships by lighting them on fire. The Empire deployed an experimental weapon they called "Black Death". Unfortunately, in powder form, it was rendered useless by the sea winds and as pouches, they dropped to the ground ineffectual. In cases where the pouches did break closer to the ground, the Fremennik soldiers' scarves, wrapped around their faces, protected them from its effects. The exchange of fire continued, with no ground forces being deployed by the Empire. The Empire's allies, the Ryder and Nin Houses, turned their allegiances and turned against the Empire. Whilst House Nin would deploy ships firing at the rear of the Imperial Fleet, the Ryder turned away. With the Imperial forces in a difficult position, a retreat was called. Whilst the Imperial forces, by a majority, turned around, one eagle-rider attempted a kamikaze attack on the artillery in the marketplace. It failed. Following Events. Afterwards, an Imperial messenger, Zema Rovin, approached the Polemistic forces by rowboat to announce the surrender of Rellekka. Unfortunately Edmund Aethius, thinking he was a trap, shot Zema in the chest and he died. Jarl Domovoi had his head removed and the body sent back to the Empire. The Polemistic Fremennik Dominion was declared and the Grunnloven (its Constitution) was announced. Rellekka became a new state. Edmund, who shot Zema Rovin was tricked into returning to Rellekka and was knocked out. He was then handed over to the Rovins for the dishonourable killing. As a result, the islands of Jatizso and Neitiznot were returned to the Fremennik people. Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Fremennik Category:Rovin Category:Military Category:Polemistis Category:Battles